


Deepest Desires

by EmeraldLight



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Artificial Insemination, Awkward Conversations, Begging, Best Friends, Breeding Kink, Crying, Dirty Talk, Disowned, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Drama, Fantasizing, Hurt/Comfort, Lance Is A Size Queen, M/M, Masturbation, Mpreg, No Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, No beta we die like Adam, Pregnancy Kink, Self-Lubrication, Sex Toys, Sexual Fantasy, Swearing, Teasing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:15:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26868787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldLight/pseuds/EmeraldLight
Summary: “You want me to WHAT!?”“I know it’s kind of weird…”“Weird?” Hunk repeated. “Lance, you just asked me to knock you up.”“In my defense, I asked you to impregnate me, not ‘knock me up,’ as you put it,” Lance tried to defend himself.*****In which Lance is single but wants kids. Hunk is the incredibly loyal (& very awkward) best friend. Keith is an up & coming nature photographer. Shiro is an elite businessman on vacation.In true stereotypical fashion, Lance meets someone special AFTER he finds a way to get knocked up.*****Pairings to be determined - the more interest this generates, the more I write!NOTE: While this has mpreg and male self lubrication, I don't consider it A/B/O. Just... human evolution.
Comments: 38
Kudos: 33





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [deleijon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deleijon/gifts).



> As with all my fics - comments and kudos drive me to write more! I am absolutely a feedback... uh... addict.
> 
> More writing WILL include naughty things. The rating WILL be explicit.
> 
> Leave your suggestions for who Lance should (eventually) get with!
> 
> ALSO: As I said, this is NOT A/B/O. I don't like the structure of A/B/O (I won't go into a rant here), but I like the mpreg and male self lube aspects.

“You want me to WHAT!?”

Lance winced at his friend’s outburst, glancing around to make sure Hunk hadn’t drawn attention to the two of them. He had asked Hunk to take a walk along the beach with him, buying his best friend lunch at the snack shack by the ocean, followed by ice cream for the two of them. Lance was hoping that Hunk’s favorite beach food would be a good incentive for Hunk to listen to his request.

“I know it’s kind of weird…”

“Weird?” Hunk repeated, staring at his friend as they continued to walk. “Lance, you just asked me to knock you up.”

“In my defense, I asked you to impregnate me, not ‘knock me up,’ as you put it,” Lance tried to defend himself.

He knew it was a weird request, asking his best friend since preschool to donate sperm so Lance could get pregnant. Male pregnancy was becoming more and more common, and Lance was grateful that humankind had evolved to allow for males to GET pregnant. Not to mention the ability to slick up like a female could. That was the best part, in Lance’s opinion. The Cuban male loved sex.

“We’re still young, Lance,” Hunk continued, kicking at a shell. “Why not wait a few more years? See if you find someone to settle down with?”

“I’m twenty five,” Lance groaned. “I don’t want to be that person who only gets to have one kid because they’re over thirty and their fertility is going down.”

“What about adopting?” Hunk offered, pausing at a bench and flopping down on it.

“I’m too young.”

“There’s such a thing?”

“Well, I’m too young and I’m unmarried and I’m not rich enough,” Lance shrugged, all but flopping himself down on the bench.

“You have your own business, Lance,” Hunk frowned. “With really good benefits. And you actually LIKE your job.”

“I know, but it’s not good enough.”

Lance sighed, leaning back against the bench and letting his head fall back as well, staring up at the sky above and enjoying the flecks of clouds. He loved his job - running diving expeditions, swimming with dolphins and sea turtles, and generally running his private charter boat. Not many people could say they ran their own business at the age of twenty five, let alone a successful one. He even had two assistants working with him who were almost as skilled as he was and he was sure they would grow into amazing tour guides. All they needed was a few more years of experience.

“Uh… Fertility clinic?”

“Same issue, but even more focussed on my age,” Lance sighed.

When Hunk seemed to be struggling with something, Lance reached over and prodded his friend in the shoulder.

“Spit it out, dude.”

“Why not just… like… go to a club and let a bunch of guys… you know…” Hunk squirmed, struggling to get the words out, flailing his hands. “Like, you know! A glory hole thing!”

Lance stared, absolutely shocked that Hunk knew of such a term, let alone exactly what it was, and that he had suggested such a thing. Lance wasn’t going to admit that he had considered the idea, and he had actually gone to a club notorious for such bathroom features, but had always chickened out.

“I don’t want some random dude’s jizz inside me, Hunk,” he said.

“How is it any different from getting sperm from a sperm bank?”

“I want to make sure I’m not getting knocked up by a guy with shitty genetics. I’d really prefer if my future children weren’t inheriting genetic defects, you know? At least with a clinic, everything is screened and I wouldn’t have to worry about genetic anomalies.”

Hunk gave a small nod, understanding what Lance was trying to say. That still didn’t make Lance’s request any less strange, and he wasn’t sure how he felt about it.

“Look, man,” Lance sighed. “Will you at least think about it? You don’t have to give me an answer right this second, I’ve just been thinking about it for a while and I wanted to ask before I lost my nerve.”

“I’ll think about it,” Hunk sighed.


	2. Chapter 2

Lance was trying to keep his voice down, even though he knew the chance of being heard was rather low. The brunette was kneeling on a rolling up yoga mat, braced on his forearms as he rocked himself forward and back. Each time he pressed backwards, Lance impaled himself on his favorite dildo - a firm, jelly looking thing that was sapphire blue in color and full of silver sparkles - that was suction cupped to his bedroom wall. He knew it looked absurd, as most people went for more realistic toys, but he had seen it in the adult toy store and knew he had to have it.

And damn if it didn’t fill him in all the right ways and rub all the right spots.

But this wasn’t a standard jerk off session, not this time. This particular event was slow and steady, Lance working his body open as he rolled his hips against the toy. It had been a while since he had gone this slow and he absently wondered why he was usually always rushing to bring himself off…

A ping from his phone made Lance open his eyes, looking down at his choice of porn for his adventure - an animation from his favorite anime with the most delicious, dirty, voice acting - and groaning as the noises continued to fill his ears, which were covered by large headphones. Lingering on the screen was a notification from Hunk.

It was time.

His best friend had been in Lance’s pristine clean bathroom, stroking himself firmly while also attempting to aim his thick tip towards the sterile container Lance had provided him. His friend had also requested Hunk not get off prior to this, resulting in Hunk refraining from masturbating for over a week! It had been hell, but the relief that came with listening to his own porn, also with headphones, and finally being able to cum was almost enough to make his knees shake.

With the container flooded with his seed, Hunk capped it quickly and tucked himself away before sending Lance a text. Both had agreed to wear headphones for this part of the exchange, neither wanting to hear the other getting off, but both also wanting to enjoy themselves in their usual way.

As per the instructions, Hunk set the little container on the small table beside Lance’s bedroom door and then beat a hasty retreat. He really couldn’t look Lance in the eyes right that moment, and wasn’t sure he could do it any time soon. He did, however, hear Lance’s bedroom door open, and then close, before he was out the front door.

These things have to move quickly, lest Hunk’s sperm get too cold and become useless.

This left Lance to kneel on his bed, looking down at the carefully arranged items he had laid out prior to fucking himself open. His favorite fleshlight, lubed up and ready to go, as well as a smooth, rounded tip syringe that was made especially for this sort of thing. The barrel was quite long, made to reach as deep as possible, and the instructions that had come with the container and said syringe had been why Lance was moving quickly.

Lance’s hands were shaking just a little as he uncapped Hunk’s ‘sample’ and he found himself almost analyzing his friend’s cum as he carefully used the specifically made syringe to suck every last bit up.

“Damn, dude,” Lance mumbled to himself. “How long were you holding it in? There’s so much…” Not that he was going to complain, of course. The bigger the sample, the better a chance that Lance would get pregnant. He hadn’t planned on asking Hunk to do this more than once, so he was hoping quite strongly that it would happen on the first (and probably only) try.

Moving into a face down, ass up, position, Lance brought the syringe around behind himself and slowly pressed the rounded tip inside his loosened entrance. It was obviously quite a bit smaller than his toy, but Lance wasn’t THAT loose. While browsing many, many forums in his pursuit of finding the best way to artificially inseminate himself, Lance had found that a lot of people highly recommended having an orgasm while depositing the sample. So Lance depressed the plunger of the syringe, essentially injecting himself with Hunk’s still-warm seed while his other hand brought the fleshlight between his legs.

Sinking himself into the toy, Lance waited a few moments, thighs shaking as emotions and sensations washed over him. The syringe was empty and he was nervous about pulling it out, but after a deep breath, he discarded the item and focussed on bringing himself off. He had chosen his largest dildo to finish himself off, telling himself that the thick girth would press the cum deeper into him. He was determined, okay?

It was quite the position, and Lance knew he wasn’t going to be able to hold it for that long, but judging by the heat pooling in his stomach, the almost taboo nature of what he was doing was certainly helping him along. So he fumbled for the toy and brought it to his still slick hole, teasing the thick tip against himself for a moment before he began to press it inside. He didn’t use this toy often and the stretch made him moan almost lewdly, which immediately made him blush.

Fuck. He was such a bloody size queen.

“Yeah…” he groaned, resting himself on the shoulder that was holding his fleshlight, currently focussed on the way his body was taking inch after inch of the toy.

“Fuck me… Just like that… Make me take it… Make me take your big, thick, cock…” Lance allowed himself to slip into one of his favorite fantasies, and while the ‘location’ of the fantasy changed often - office sex, beach sex, dirty club bathroom sex - the desire to be railed by a massive dick was something Lance always came back to. Even when he was using smaller toys. The boy just loved being fucked.

With the dildo bottomed out inside him, Lance once more paused, letting himself adjust, but only for a minute or so. He then eased the toy out almost all the way, feeling the flare of the head tease against his sensitive rim, only to plunge it back inside. This time he let his hips rock forward as well, fucking into the deliciously tight fleshlight that was massaging his aching length. It didn’t take long to build into a steady rhythm, that sweet, burning hot pleasure spiking through him each time he twisted his wrist and angled the toy to drag over his prostate.

“Breed me…” he almost whimpered, pushing back against the toy and then shoving his hips forward into the other one. “Want it… Want your cum inside me… Breed me!”

Later, Lance would be very glad he lived alone. But right that moment he was lost in his head, fucking himself from both sides as both his wrists began to ache. This wasn’t the best position, but for some reason he was scared to lower his hips, even though he was sure the dildo was fucking Hunk’s cum deeper and deeper into him with every rough thrust.

He was absolutely going to ache a little when this was all over, but it was totally worth it.

“Cumming,” he warned, not that there was anyone he needed to warn. “Oh fuck! I’m cumming!” And he was, hips jerking without his consent as he pumped his own thick, heavy load into the fleshlight, listening to it squelch lewdly around his cock. And then his vision was whiting out, even with his eyes closed tightly, and Lance felt his muscles give out as he slumped against his bed, both arms going limp and releasing the toys they held.

It took several minutes for him to find his head again, and Lance groaned as he felt the dildo get worked out of his spasming passage, the toy slipping free and falling between his splayed thighs. He knew he was going to have to wash his bedding, and the fleshlight was still wrapped around his softening length, but Lance wasn’t sure he could move. The brunette let out an amused giggle, though even that felt like it took way too much effort.

“You bred me…” A silly smile spread over his face and Lance slowly flexed and released his toes, backing in the warmth that spread over him, enjoying his orgasm.

Fingers crossed that his endeavour was a success.


	3. Chapter 3

Lance frowned, drumming his fingers against his firm, toned stomach as he waited very impatiently for the little plastic test to hurry up and do its job. The brunette was sitting cross legged on the bathroom counter, staring at the test that he had set across the bathroom and on top of the back of the toilet. Lance hadn’t trusted himself not to simply sit there and stare at it until the five minute waiting period had elapsed, so he had placed it across the room and perched himself on the counter.

While most of the online forums he had been browsing had mentioned a fourteen day waiting period between insemination and taking a test, Lance had seen a lot of people (again) mentioning that male pregnancy was far less easy to track and most didn’t see a positive result until four weeks out. Minimum.

So that was exactly what Lance had did, marking on his calendar the exact four week mark and barely sleeping the night before he could finally, FINALLY, take a test. He knew he shouldn’t be getting his hopes up, as it really seemed like those who actually wanted to get pregnant were the ones who struggled, and those who accidentally (or drunkenly) forgot birth control (or had it fail) were the ones who got pregnant without any issues.

Funny how the universe works, sometimes.

Lance wasn’t sure what he was going to do if the test came up negative. Hunk had only just started talking to him again and the last thing he wanted was to strain their friendship once more. The idea of losing his best friend because he was so incredibly desperate to get pregnant was enough to make Lance regret even asking in the first place. But what was done, was done, and now he was waiting for the results.

The timer on his phone chimed beside him, telling Lance that the five minutes was up and he was free to check the test. And all of a sudden he was even more anxious, unfolding his legs and sliding down off the counter so he could take the few short steps to where the test sat so innocently on the back of the toilet. Was this easier when you had a partner? Did you take the test with your partner watching? Or did everyone end up doing this alone and then go and tell their partner? So many questions were running around in Lance’s head as he tried to take deep breaths, tanned fingers closing around the test before he brought it into view.

Blue eyes went wide at the text on the digital screen and Lance immediately felt tears welling up.

“Holy fuck… I’m pregnant…”

Pressing his free hand to his still flat stomach, Lance didn’t even try to stop the tears from falling. He stumbled back so he could lean against the bathroom sink, supporting himself with the hand that still held the pregnancy test. This was happening. After so much planning, his dreams were finally coming true! With his emotions swirling, Lance let himself sink down to the floor, the pregnancy test clattering against the tile under him, but he didn’t care. Both hands were laying over his stomach now and Lance dared to let himself dream about his future.

All of a sudden there was so much to do, and yet he didn’t want to move just yet, scared that he’ll wake up from whatever dream (or hallucination) he was having. Lance did, however, silently tell himself to call and try to get an appointment for the clinic - he wanted his pregnancy verified by a professional, and not just a plastic test bought in the local super center.

*****

One blood test later and Lance had the news he wanted - he was officially pregnant! More detailed blood tests were to come, the doctor wanting to ensure Lance stayed healthy during his pregnancy. The brunette absolutely neglected to explain the way he had gotten pregnant, but at least he was able to report that his ‘partner’s’ family had no significant health problems and no issues were to be anticipated.

And now, one again, he was sitting on a beach bench beside his best friend, one knee pulled against his chest. He and Hunk both had slushie drinks, Lance’s being blue raspberry, and Hunk sipping on pineapple.

“So… Gonna tell me what the test said?” Hunk asked, keeping his eyes on the gentle ocean in front of them as he enjoyed his drink.

“How did you know that’s why I asked you down here?”

“Other than the fact that this is the exact spot you took me to ask me to knock you up?” Hunk chuckled, leaning over and bumping Lance with his shoulder just gently. “There’s really only two outcomes, Lance. Either it’s negative or positive.”

“Oh… I guess…”

“If it’s positive, then we discuss the options,” Hunk continued. “If it’s negative… Well…”

It came as no surprise to the larger male that Lance lapsed into silence, but Hunk wasn’t going to push the subject. When Lance was ready, he’d explain everything, and until then, Hunk was going to wait patiently. The two young adults sipped on their drinks and watched the calm water in front of them, eyes drifting to watch the occasional boat or paddleboarder.

“I’m pregnant.”

Hunk smiled, turning toward his friend and hugging him so suddenly, and so tightly, that Lance was startled and dropped his drink. Luckily the plastic cup was mostly empty, and it’s not like it really made a mess in the sand, but he still dropped it.

“Lance, that’s wonderful!”

“You… You’re happy?”

“Of course I’m happy!” Hunk said, grinning hugely. “Why wouldn’t I be happy? This is what you wanted, Lance, and I’m going to support you and be happy for you, dude!” The larger male settled back into his own spot, loving how shy and reserved his, usually ridiculously animated, friend had become.

“Have you told your parents yet?”

“Well, no,” Lance sighed, pulling his other knee against his chest and looking back out over the water. “My family is really traditional, you know? Look what happened when Rachel got pregnant… And she had been dating her boyfriend for five years! Mom and dad were pissed because they weren’t married. Can you imagine what they’re going to say to me when I tell them I got knocked up via a sperm donor?”

“Do you really think they’re going to be that angry? Or angry for very long?” Hunk asked, his head tilting a little as a frown flicked across his face. “You’re still their son, after all.”

“Pretty sure the only reason Rachel got married was because my parents pretty much bullied her and her boyfriend into it,” Lance answered honestly. As he rested his forehead on his knees, Hunk placed a hand on his back, rubbing gently.

“What if you told them it was me who donated?”

“You want me to tell my parents that my best friend, whom they have never met, donated his baby batter to me?”

“Lance!”


	4. Chapter 4

Lance wrinkled his nose as he used the provided towel to wipe ultrasound gel from his stomach, hating the way the gel had pooled in his belly button ever so slightly. This brought his attention to the little silver barbell that resided there, along with a sapphire blue star hanging from the bottom, and he wondered how long it would be before he had to remove it. Would he have to remove it? He should have asked his doctor… Lance made a mental note to add the question to his growing list. He’s either ask his doctor at his next visit (and considering the outcome of his ultrasound, he figured it would be sooner rather than later) or he would research everything online.

Or both.

“Here’s your copy of the ultrasound.” The Ultrasound Technician who had done his scan was smiling as she offered out the two pictures that had been printed off, each containing a different view of Lance’s developing child.

No.

His developing children.

Leave it to Hunk to have super spunk - Lance was packing twins.

Two little blobs that didn’t remotely resemble a fetus, but were going to be making an appearance in the not too distant future, stared up at him (so to speak) from the black and white picture in his hand. He knew his hard earned stomach was going to be ruined anyways, but now it was going to be so much larger than he had bargained for.

Thanking the technician, and then the nice nurses at the front desk, Lance left the small island clinic and squinted in the sunlight. Everything seemed so much more real now, and pretty soon he would be showing and everyone would know that he was pregnant. You couldn’t exactly hide a baby belly when wearing a wetsuit.

*****

Hunk frowned as he watched his best friend sit curled up in the arm chair of Hunk’s modest apartment. Lance had chosen to make the call to his mother while in the comfort of his best-friend-turned-sperm-donor’s home, not wanting to be alone if things went wrong.

And things were going wrong.

Lance had waited until he reached the sacred three month mark before he finally called home to tell his family what he had decided to do, one hand stroking over his already developing baby bump. His hormones were in full swing as he tried to explain to his mother that he wasn’t ruining his life (her words, not his), and that he hadn’t simply jumped into this without thinking things through.

“I didn’t have unprotected sex, mama!” Lance almost sobbed the words, and Hunk could actually hear Mama McClain lecturing her son from his place on the couch opposite Lance’s chair. And the phone wasn’t on speaker.

“I chose a sperm donor! I made sure he was clean and everything, I swear!”

Hunk leaned forward, picking up a tissue box from where it was sitting on the coffee table and offering it out to his friend. Seeing the tears beginning to run down Lance’s cheeks made Hunk’s chest tighten and he wasn’t sure how to go about comforting him while Lance was still on the phone. All he could do was sit quietly and wait for the phone call to end, however long that took.

“I didn’t mean to disappoint you, mama! I just wanted a family!”

The call continued for longer than Hunk had anticipated, though he wasn’t sure if Lance was even aware of the situation anymore. The brunette had his eyes clenched tightly, not that it stopped the flow of tears, and he kept trying to plead his case (he owns his own, successful, business), but his mother wasn’t having any of it. The final words Hunk managed to catch was Lance’s mother shouting something about having a ‘slut’ for a son, and that Lance shouldn’t come home, especially if he was bringing his ‘bastard’ child.

Lance hadn’t even had a chance to tell his mother that he was having twins.

And then the call ended abruptly and the living room was plunged into a silence that was only broken up by Lance’s broken sniffles as he tried to calm himself. When it became clear that he had no control over his emotions, Hunk settled back against the couch and opened his arms.

“Lance. Come.”

And Lance did, unfolding his long limbs and almost lunging over the coffee table in an effort to bury himself in his friend’s embrace. They were close to the same height, but Hunk was broad, especially compared to Lance’s lithe frame, and he easily surrounded the brunette with his arms, holding Lance on his lap. It felt only natural to stroke the back of Lance’s head and rock him gently, not protesting when Lance tucked his face against his shoulder and sobbed openly.

“It’s going to be okay,” he soothed. “You have me, and I’m not going anywhere. And if you decide to tell my parents, you’ll have them, too. They love you, and I know they’ll love your babies just as much.”

He wasn’t going to address the fact that they had never really discussed telling the Garrett’s that Hunk was Lance’s sperm donor, but at the moment, Hunk didn’t think he really cared. If Lance let him, he absolutely planned to be in the twins’ lives in whatever capacity Lance deemed him fit for. He even expressed interest in attending doctor’s appointments with Lance, though for the time being his best friend had declined.

For now, all he could do it be whatever Lance needed. Seven years of friendship (since university when they were both eighteen) wasn’t going anywhere any time soon. After all, Lance had been there for him through numerous emotionally distressing incidents, so of course he was going to be here for Lance.

*****

To say that Hunk’s parents were over the moon about more grandchildren in their lives was a complete understatement. They had come to know Lance very well over the last seven or so years the Cuban young man had been friends with their youngest child and absolutely considered him a part of the family. They also had far less concerns about Lance getting Hunk to donate sperm - that had been a wild conversation, there had been a lot of stammering and blushing - just as long as their sons (because Lance is even more of a son to them, now) had properly talked things through.

And they had.

After the fallout of telling Mama McClain about his choices, Lance had spent the night curled up on Hunk’s couch, letting his best friend take care of them. They had ordered from Lance’s favorite take out place, watched horror movies, and Lance generally attempted to forget that his mother (and in turn, his father) had basically disowned him.

This also meant that he and Hunk talked, quite extensively, about what they were going to do in regards to the twins. Lance hadn’t been surprised that Hunk wanted to be in their lives, and as they spoke, he almost shyly lifted his shirt and let Hunk lay one large hand over the gentle swell that was already stretching his tiny stomach. It’s not like Hunk hadn’t seen him shirtless before! But this felt so different. Much more intimate.

“You’re already showing,” Hunk mumbled in awe, his hand warm against Lance’s smooth skin.

“Well, yeah,” Lance laughed softly. “You put twins in me. They are very quickly going to ruin my figure, I’ll have you know.”

“Don’t say it like that!”

“What? That you put not one, but TWO babies in me?” Lance teased, eyeing his best friend with a growing smirk. He wasn’t expecting the way Hunk shifted and tried to remove his hand, but Lance was quick to press his hand on top of Hunk’s, holding it against his stomach.

“Hunk… Do you have a breeding fetish?”

“Lance!”

“Ohh, you do!” Lance’s grin could almost be considered evil, and he rolled his hips and arched his back, pressing his stomach into Hunk’s hand.

“You bred me,” he almost purred, loving the way Hunk tried to flee from the couch. “You put your babies in me…”

The sputtering and squirming was more than enough to tell Lance that he had struck a nerve, but the immediate bulge that formed between Hunk’s muscled thighs was also very telling. Lance hadn’t expected his words to be that effective, and his surprise made it easy for Hunk to yank his hand away and skitter off towards the bathroom to deal with his not-so-little problem.

“Well then…”


	5. Chapter 5

“Lance Muh-CLAIN!”

Lance frowned a little, glancing over his shoulder as he crouched in front of one of benches of his boat, checking the supplies tucked away under the seat. The voice calling his name, or a sassy, drawn out, variation of his name, seemed vaguely familiar and he wasn’t used to anyone addressing him in such a fashion. He wasn’t expecting to see his high school best friend standing on the dock beside his boat, but Lance grinned nonetheless.

“Keith Ko-fucking-gane!”

Said dark haired male was smiling just as large, placing his hands on the side of the boat and leaning over a little, peering at the friend he hadn’t seen since graduation.

“How the hell are you doing, McClain?” Keith asked.

“I’m good!” Lance replied, closing the bench seat and moving properly to his feet. He wasn’t expecting to see Keith’s smile turn into a look of shock as Lance turned toward his friend, not even thinking as he rested a hand against his bulging stomach. He was five months along now and the twins were making sure that everyone around him knew that he was pregnant. It also didn’t help that he was only half dressed in his wetsuit, the upper portion hanging around his hips until he was ready to head out onto the water.

“Clearly,” was Keith’s response, his eyes locked on Lance’s stomach. “Uh… Congrats?” Lance frowned for a moment before he felt heat creep across his cheeks, looking down at his belly with a sheepish grin.

“Oh! Uh, yeah,” he chuckled, rubbing the stretching, tanned skin.

When an awkward silence fell over them, Lance found himself swaying his hips from side to side, a combination of being uncomfortable with the situation, and being uncomfortable due to the pressure his unborn twins were already putting on his pelvis.

“Lance!”

Thank the universe for interruptions. Both Lance and Keith turned towards the voice, and Lance smiled at the sight of Hunk coming down the dock, tool box in hand. Having an engineer for a best friend meant that Hunk was an easy choice to work on Lance’s boat - he didn’t trust just anyone with his livelihood, after all.

“I thought you had forgotten about this trip,” Lance teased the larger male, watching Keith step aside so Hunk could board.

“I was busy reviewing the new diagnostic system with Pidge,” Hunk apologized, setting his pristine clean tool box on one of the benches. He then nodded towards Keith and lifted an eyebrow.

“Going to make some introductions, Lance?”

“Oh! Hunk, this is Keith Kogane, the man who got all of my firsts, including my virginity. But in my defense, I got his, too,” Lance grinned, motioning between the two. “Keith, this is Hunk Garrett, the sole reason my boat runs, and my baby daddy.”

The two males stared in shock, alternating their gaze between one another, and Lance, the pregnant male highly amused by this interaction. While the two stood in silence once more, Lance grabbed his data tablet and moved about the boat, going through the pre-trip checklist.

“You can board, Keith,” he waved a hand as he checked off item after item. “If you want, I mean. I assume you’re my client for today?”

“Huh?” Keith frowned for a moment before smiling once more. “Oh! Yeah! Your booking agent person was nice enough to ask your original booking to let me join them. I’m only on the island for a few days and I only had time today, so…”

“Pidge didn’t mention anything about that…” Lance began, but Hunk rolled his eyes.

“Yeah, she did. You have that big, expensive, all day, super catered, booking, remember?” he said. “That’s why you have Shay in the galley, and why you asked me to come for the entire trip.”

When Lance only looked confused, Hunk sighed and drug a hand through his hair. Scientists may say that ‘baby brain’ isn’t a thing, but the more time Hunk spent around Lance, the more he knew it to be true. He directed Lance to keep going through the checklist while he helped Keith bring his gear on board.

“Pidge said you were a famous photographer, or something?” he asked, being careful with the heavy duty black cases Keith had brought with him.

“I’m not famous,” Keith laughed. “But maybe, one day. I’m a nature photographer, and I love doing underwater stuff, but I’ve never had a chance to get dive shots like these before. I’m really glad you guys could fit me in.”

“It was all Pidge,” Hunk chuckled. “She said the fancy rich dude didn’t have a problem sharing the boat, and didn’t even want a partial refund or anything. Not when he heard what you were wanting to do.”

“Yeah, I wasn’t expecting to be told I didn’t have to pay anything,” Keith nodded. “I’m absolutely going to credit you in the article, though.”

“I always welcome good press and more business!” Lance called from inside the cabin. All they had to do was wait for Lance’s assistants to arrive, and for their final client to board the boat. They all, including Keith, were sure that the rich man was going on the all day adventure because he was going to propose. He had RSVP’d for two people, after all.

Turns out the client was one Takashi Shirogane, a world renowned fighter pilot who took over Shirogane Tech, the leader in medical technology all over the world, when his father retired. And as predicted, he admitted that he HAD booked the trip because he wanted to propose, but apparently his soon-to-be-fiance had been boinking someone else - at least he had found out before he popped the question. He had been thinking of canceling the booking all together but when Pidge had called and asked about adding on another guest, Shiro (as he preferred to be called) had immediately agreed.

Deep Dives was popular enough to require pre-booking for anything longer than a three hour snorkeling session, and Lance was making more than enough to live comfortably, but they weren’t so popular that they would have been okay with losing the booking. It was a huge amount of money, after all.

So the group toured around the island, went further out on the water, did a lot of diving and snorkeling, and enjoyed brunch, lunch, mid-day snacks, and dinner, all before returning to land. It was a trip Lance wasn’t used to making and he found himself quite exhausted by the end of it. He was grateful that Hunk took over steering the boat, the lanky Cuban settling into the other chair and stroking his stomach with a groan.

“If you’re this tired out, now, how in the world are you going to keep working? You’re just going to get bigger, Lance,” Hunk smiled over his shoulder. Lance waved him off, legs crossed under himself as he watches the lights on land grow closer.

“My boat is fully accessible, remember? We’re the only ones on the island who can take wheelchairs and mobility challenged people,” Lance told him. “I’ll just start using the lift if I have to. I’m sure the clients will get a kick out of it, and once I’m in the water, I’m much more comfortable.”

“You probably shouldn’t be diving.”

“That’s why I have two very capable assistants,” Lance grinned. “They went down with Keith, not me. I stayed on the surface and taught Shiro how to snorkel without panicking. For such a big guy, he sure as hell isn’t buoyant at all. I’m glad I had a lifejacket that fit him.”

Hunk nodded in agreement, reaching over to rest a hand against Lance’s stomach. Once out of the water, his friend had changed into a pair of shorts and a tank top, though his stomach was already barely contained. Looks like Lance was going to need to upgrade his wardrobe.

“Keith and Shiro seem to be hitting it off,” he commented, loving the way Lance arched into the touch. He was glad to be able to be so hands on with the pregnancy.

“They’re both really hot.”

“Typical,” Hunk snorted, rolling his eyes as he removed his hand and slowed the boat, heading into port. Even as pregnant as he was, Lance was still thinking with the brain between his legs. Hormones.

Lance’s assistants offered to finish securing the boat after Keith and Shiro had disembarked, telling their Captain to go home and rest. Lance was lucky to have them. He also accepted Hunk’s offered arm as they headed out of the marina and towards the van Hunk drove. Lance had walked himself to said marina that morning, but he was far too tired to walk himself home. Perks of living on the beach not that far away, hazards of being five months pregnant with twins.

“Hey… Hunk?”

“Hmm?” Hunk glanced at Lance from the driver’s seat, easily navigating the quiet streets.

“Would you, uh… Spend the night tonight?”

Hunk’s eyebrows lifted, though his attention was mostly focussed on his driving. Sure, they were close friends, and he had spent the night in Lance’s beach cabin more than once, but he was pretty sure that this was going to be more than Hunk sleeping in the guest bedroom.

“I really want to be cuddled,” Lance admitted. His words made Hunk smile, and the large male nodded. It was only minutes later that he was pulling into a parking lot somewhat close to Lance’s cabin - it’s not like you could drive onto the beach, that’s what ATVs were for - and he helped Lance out of the passenger seat.

“Sure, buddy. We can cuddle.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos are welcomed, comments are awesome!
> 
> Join our [Voltron Discord!](https://discord.gg/JnC529h)


End file.
